Bittersweet
by C.J. Nanashi
Summary: What happens behind the closed doors of Prince B. Gumball and his secret entertainment.


The music was beginning to fade as the shadowy figure in the prince's room shifted in the moonlight. How late was it now? It had to be at least midnight. The sounds of candy people leaving rose up from the square, and the shuffling of staff and guards down below seemed to almost shake the castle walls. It was only a matter of time before the doors opened, and the pink man gasped in surprise at his visitor.

"Oh, Marshall, you're here," Prince Gumball sighed as he shut his door. "I thought you couldn't make it tonight," he continued as he reached for his light switch. Before his soft finger could touch the switch, however, he was thrown down onto the cushioned surface of his bed. Gumball gasped from the shock, and was met by a soft, delicate kiss to his lips. "M-Marshall, I —"

"Shh," Marshall Lee held his finger to the prince's quivering lips, and smirked a mischievous little smile. "You worry too much…"

"No, it's not that, it's—" Gumball continued to panic. Marshall groaned and took to unbuttoning the prince's shirt, all the while the prince sputtered out excuse after excuse.

"Please stop that," Marshall snapped. Gumball swallowed hard and looked up at the vampire who had also slipped off his red flannel shirt. "It's hard to get into it if you keep trying to get out!"

"Marshall, I can't do this," Gumball sputtered. "I mean, I _shouldn't _do this… of course I want to…"

"That's all I needed to hear," Marshall cooed into his pink ear and let his tongue wrap around the base of his neck, up his chin and into his sweet, bubblegum mouth. Gumball, who seemed to realize that resisting was futile, succumbed to the familiar and seductive taste of the king who began to play with the button on Gumball's pants. In a quick moment the pink pants were gone, revealing the lavender boxers Gumball had elected to wearing, not thinking he'd be seen in them.

"How cute…" Marshall laughed. Gumball turned an even brighter pink as Marshall toyed around with him, forcing his hand against the growing sensation.

"Don't tease…" Gumball murmured. Marshall laughed an airy laugh and tore off the remainder of his own clothes before disposing of Gumball's, leaving him to writhe under the stone gaze of his lover. Finally, he felt a cool hand against him, and shuddered from the temperature and pleasure. Marshall seemed to enjoy working Gumball this way, as he smiled a devilish smile the entire time. Just before Gumball climaxed, however, Marshall's hand disappeared, and his arm yanked the prince upright.

In another swift feeling, Gumball was on his knees, and stared straight at the erect form of Marshall Lee. He knew what his job was, and gave in quietly to what he knew he must do. He opened his mouth and took it all in, his knees turning to jelly as he felt the only warm part of Marshall's body moved within him, covered in Gumball's saliva, and seeming to grow bigger with every movement. Gumball soon felt the familiar throbbing that signaled the end, and Marshall tugged on his pink hair.

"Let's not end it so quickly." Marshall said, his eyes so lucid they seemed almost angelic. Gumball agreed, and did what Marshall directed him to do, his mind racing ahead of him as he willed for more. Marshall sat against the prince's headboard and allowed his legs to open as the pink prince crawled up to him.

"You sure?" Gumball asked. Marshall nodded excitedly, looking rather childish, as Gumball lowered himself onto Marshall's length. It slid in deeper than one would have thought, and soon, Gumball was suppressing moan after moan of satisfaction as they moved. Marshall almost cradled his lover as he did so, only furthering the sight of him as the prince's protector.

After several minutes of intense action, Marshall's grip tightened on Gumball. The two met eyes, and Gumball gasped in surprise; the vampire's eyes, normally black and emotionless, were shiny and red, and his fangs more evident than ever as he stared at him.

"Marshall, are you okay?" Gumball asked between intense gasps. Marshall, who was larger than Gumball, leaned his head onto the prince's shoulder and exhaled out in what seemed like either pain or restrain.

"I'm…" Marshall muttered as he lifted his head to lay his cheek on the Gumball's shoulder. "I'm sorry…" Marshall's tongue caressed it's target, and Gumball knew what would soon come; a deep, dull pain. He felt it the second Marshall's fangs pierced his soft, pink skin, as the very being of Gumball began to drain. As horrible as he knew it was, it made Gumball only ride on Marshall harder whenever he bit him; it was even better because it strengthened Marshall's libido, thus forcing him into a frenzy.

The sweat began to drip off of Marshall's temple; one drop in particular landed upon Gumball's own member, causing a sticky, sugary drop to form. The feeling was beginning to reach a peak, and they both felt it. Marshall tried his best to keep from killed Gumball as he rode on, his own length rock hard and throbbing at its own pace. The summit was suddenly much closer than imagined, and Marshall came with a violent force within Gumball, who in turn, came outside onto Marshall's chest. The sticky substance dripped down the grayed skin of the king, who smirked down at his prince, a deep red hue dripping from his mouth. He slid a finger through the mixture on his chest and lifted it up to his tongue. Gumball collapse onto the bed beside him, his face flushed and his eyes fluttering.

"That… oh Marshall…" he managed to utter. Marshall Lee smiled and pulled the prince up beside him, and laid his head back on the pillows. The moon outside was bright and full, which casted a beautiful overlay upon the royalty laying so peacefully together.


End file.
